Angus McGreggor
Angus McGreggor is a stereotypical scotsman from 1994 Atari Jaguar fighting game Kasumi Ninja, best known for his special move that has him cast a fireball out of his kilt. He's been loosely converted by The_None in 2013. Biography Taken from the game Angus MacGreggor is the Blacksmith of his village Loch Katrine, as was his father and his father's father before him. The constant pounding of hot iron has made Angus a burly man. Legend of Angus' strength quickly spread to the other clans of Scotland and as a result he was constantly challenged to tests of strength. These tests included wrestling, boxing, and weight lifting. Angus always won easily, but he always had high praise for his opponents, especially at their funerals. Angus soon discovered that he loved to brawl and became obsessed with fighting. Any pub Angus visited soon encountered a severe lack of both furnishings and patrons. Angus soon ran out of those who would challenge him, causing him much anger. This anger grew inside of him every day, like a fire consuming his soul. Now Angus has dedicated his life to finding a worthy opponent, one who might be able to give him the fight of his life. Gameplay The_None's conversion is a relatively barebones old-school-styled character that takes a number of liberties from the source material, ranging from expanding on function of some of his existing moves as well as giving additional moves out of existing limited spriteset. He has a simple control scheme of X for punches, Y for kicks and Z for rolls and sweeps. His sole super move has him summon a Claymore sword which temporarily grants him an alternate moveset of sword-based attacks. Movelist * Glasgow Kiss - :: A dashing headbutt that can be charged by holding the punch button. If charged enough, the move wires the opponent, with the full charge making the move unblockable. Overhead. In between the charge and recovery frames, this move has upper body invincibility. * Cabar Toss - :: An unblockable command throw that has Angus lift his opponent up, from which point it can be followed with other special moves. * Dumbass Tackle - :: A low-blockable command throw that has Angus trip himself. If he slams the opponent with this, he'll somehow toss his opponent to his back. :* Extra Kick - after a successful Dumbass Tackle or Normal Throw ::: Angus follows up his throw with a Donkey Kick, wallbouncing the opponent. It can be then further followed up with either a Glasgow Kiss, Limbs of Fire or The Great Sword Summon. * That move everybody remembers me for - :: An infamous but otherwise standard projectile attack that has Angus shoot out a fireball by lifting his kilt. * Limbs of Fire - :: Angus jumps into the air, striking repeatedly with rapid series of fiery kicks, in a similar vein of Street Fighter IV Rufus's Snake Strike. The Great Sword Movelist * The Great Sword - :: When the power gauge is full, Angus can use this move to channel Highlander and summon his Claymore sword, tempoarily giving him access to sword based moves. * Unstrikeable - :: The Great Sword mode replaces his roll with a counter move that on trigger has lightning strike on his opponent. * The Stinger - :: A powerful thrust with a sword. Much like the Glasgow Kiss it replaces, this move can be "charged", by holding the punch button during the dash. This move has upper body invincibility during the attack. * Overhead Vertical Slash - :: A multi-hit special that does exactly like the name says. * Kick Magnet Combination - :: An elaborate combination that has Angus plunge his sword to the ground, followed by a jump kick, and finished with a magnetized slash as Angus lands from the jump kick. The first two attacks of this move are overheads. * The Seizure Plunge - :: Lightning strikes on Angus, from which he then channels the shock to the ground by plunging his sword to the ground, shocking his opponent from any distance as long as (s)he's on ground and not blocking low. * Stab Lift - :: Angus stabs at an angle. If used nigh-point blank, this move becomes a powerful unblockable command throw that has Angus indeed impale his opponent with a sword. Otherwise is a simple anti-air attack in a similar vein to Glacius's Ice Lance. * Throw the Sword - :: Angus does exactly what the name says, canceling the Sword Mode early. On some occasions Angus can even further combo off his opponent he'd impale with this move. The amount of damage this move does is dictated by the amount of Sword Mode time left, being more damaging the earlier is used in the duration of the mode. Trivia * MelvanaInChains expressed interest in converting this character and even ripped the sprites out of the game, few of which was used in his april fools project, Evil Angus. While Melvana never got himself to develop the character, The_None eventually took on converting Angus out of his rips, out of boredom. * Speaking of Evil Angus, one of The_None's Angus's introposes references one of Evil Angus's special moves, in itself being a reference to Johnny Cage's fatality in Mortal Kombat Trilogy. See Also * Evil Angus by MelvanaInChains Category:Characters Category:Converted Characters Category:Atari Jaguar Characters Category:Kasumi Ninja Characters